


Innocent

by Kat182



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, Nonsense, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate and love, in Visery's mind they are always mingled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> It's nothing fancy, just a brief glimpse of love and hate that Viserys has for his sister. Violence is the canonical one, which belongs to the character of Viserys and that characterizes him, as well as the initial submission of Dany.

The room was filled with an almost deadly silence, sometimes scary.  
Viserys looked closely at the Daenerys's beautiful face, taking it in his hands and bringing it close to his face, as he let slip the greedy eyes along her naked body, focusing on small breasts like unripe fruits.  
Her face was an unnatural whiteness, _Daenerys was innocence personified_ : Viserys hated and loved her at the same time, but of a desperate, crazy love mixed to bitterness.  
"Do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked in a whisper, feeling even more stripped of her defenses while he was staring that way.  
Viserys grinned cruelly and in his irises - which were still intent on peer inside those Daenerys's violet eyes - darted a flash of wrath .  
He slapped her with unprecedented violence, defacing the whiteness that was shining on the face of the girl. The right side of her face lit up with a warm redness, burning where the blow that had been shot down in a manner so brutal to leave her breathless, or heaps of hope in which to believe. _Daenerys was able to perceive distinctly every single drop of his hatred_ , because her skin was burning like a fire, raging and devouring same strips of candor and burned them alive.  
The white was dyed a bright red: Viserys found it beautiful on her, that red omen of death and suffering.  
Daenerys sobbed quietly, while the long and skeletal Viserys's fingers touched her rosy nipples, which became swollen under those touches without kindness.  
He ordered her to lie down, imperious. Daenerys did it, because she couldn't anything but being submissive and squint his eyes slowly, letting the dragon was to take his will and possessed completely, breaking it into many different fragments and making her moan of pain.  
The fire broke out inside her belly when Viserys penetrated her without any regard to the depths of her, his sister, of his flesh and of his blood that was boiling in his veins now as if he had been awakened after a long sleep. Although there was the presence of the devastating fire at burning limbs and viscera, Daenerys felt empty, nonexistent, unreal.  
Viserys's voice brought her back to life in a hoarse whisper, the orgasm was next: " _Open your eyes, Dany, open them and look at me now_ ".  
Daenerys obeyed, opening the eyes and met her brother's gaze, who was moving into her body, on it, and now he was bending down to kiss her on the lips, as if somehow wanted to join her.  
Viserys was kissing and biting her lower lip until it bled, yet although Daenerys had blood trickling between her thighs, her mouth as red as a ripe strawberry and tears in the eyes that made them shining like stars, but she remained innocent. Viserys leaned back on her lips, licking it with care, enjoying what was sweet and bitter coppery taste of blood to his sister.  
"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked, trembling against his mouth, "do you hate me?" she repeated feebly.  
Viserys touched her mouth with the tip of the index in a caress, saying: "Yes, my sweet sister, but I hope that hatred can grow up more and more".  
He hated her more than he did, and _he wondered how much hate just a heart could contain_.


End file.
